<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pavane, Crescendo by appending_fic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598092">Pavane, Crescendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic'>appending_fic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Goh visit Kalos, where Serena is worried Goh doesn't like her, Ash meets an old friend, and Raboot gets to fulfill a lifelong dream and dance in front of an audience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pavane, Crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the notification popped up on Ash's phone, he had a familiar moment of confusion and panic. He grabbed the edge of Goh's bunk and lifted himself up to peer at his friend, who was still asleep, sprawled across his mattress. Ash poked Goh's side until Goh grunted, muttered, and flailed, nearly hitting Ash in the nose. And then he was blinking at Ash with bleary blue eyes.</p><p>"Wassit?" </p><p>"Did I ever mention I was going to visit Serena in Coumarine City tomorrow?" Ash asked.</p><p>Goh's eyes twitched to the side before he sagged a little back into the bunk, gaze falling away from Ash, as well. "No, you didn't," he replied. "How long do you plan to be in Kalos?"</p><p>"I don't know - a few days, at least. It always seems a shame to fly out there just to fly back the day after." He grinned at Goh. "You can try to fill out your Pokedex - you can make another shot at catching Pachirisu, or we can try to track down the Kalos legends."</p><p>"Ughhhh," Goh groaned, rolling onto his back. "I thought we agreed not to talk about catching Pokemon before I've had coffee." A moment later, he bolted up in place, blankets flying to reveal his Silver Conference promotional T-shirt as he turned to Ash, gripping the rails of the bunk on either side of Ash's hands. His eyes were wide, clear, and his chin quivering. "Do you mean you want me to come with you?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Ash replied, letting himself drop back to his bunk. "You said you aren't going anywhere." And Goh <i>had</i>, even when their internships with Professor Cerise had ended, and Ash had been ready to pull up his roots again - a stammered declaration that they wanted to share Ash's adventures - finding new Pokemon, new people. "I bought two tickets, but I sort of forgot to mention it, so if you've got something else planned-"</p><p>"Of course not!" Goh replied. "I'm happy to go wherever your journey to be a 'Pokemon Master' takes you." There was a thump from above, Goh falling back against his bunk. "Why are we going to visit Serena?"</p><p>"She invited me," Ash said, reaching out to scratch between Pikachu's ears - he let out a contented "chuuu". "I think the Pokemon Showcase season might be starting up again." He chuckled, shrugging even though he knew Goh couldn't see him. "I actually lose track of the Showcases, usually."</p><p>"Ra?" Goh's Raboot poked his head out from under the sheets on the separate bed he <i>still</i> insisted he get to sleep in, ears twitching. "Raboot?"</p><p>Goh sighed.</p><p>"It sounds like Raboot wants to see more Showcases," Ash said. Goh didn't respond immediately, prompting Ash to lift his leg to kick the bottom of Goh's bunk. "Or is it something else?"</p><p>"No, Raboot still talks about <i>last year's</i> Master Class," Goh replied.</p><p>"Raboo!" Raboot was out of bed now, hopping in place, and Ash tried not to laugh, because Raboot was still touchy, even though it had been <i>years</i>, and would pull back into his shell if he thought Ash were making fun of him.</p><p>With that settled, they spent most of the day packing; they'd actually been in Vermillion City for the last few weeks, helping Chloe compile information about remote communities Ash had passed through in his journeys, places where Pokemon and humans lived in different sorts of equilibrium than most other cities. Goh was acting a little strange, but Ash presumed it was his fault - springing the trip on Goh without any warning. Ash caught Goh watching Raboot throughout the trip to Kalos, though, smiling the gentle expression he wore when watching his Pokemon (every one, although he'd caught close to three hundred, and still had about one-third that at Professor Cerise's or on-hand). That little bit of normality was reassuring, kept Ash from worrying too much about Goh.</p><p>When their plane landed, Ash was out of his seat first. He couldn't help it; the prospect of adventures, even going somewhere he'd been many times before, set him abuzz, like a gentle Thundershock from Pikachu. He paused outside the jetbridge, though, waiting for Goh to disembark. Ash grabbed Goh's hand as soon as Goh was close enough, and then dragged him toward the exit to meet Serena. She was standing next to the baggage claim, jumping up on one foot, hand in the air, when she saw Ash and Goh.</p><p>"Hey!" She jumped in to hug Ash when he got close enough, a tight, but brief embrace, before hopping over to Goh, who shifted uncomfortably as she wrapped her arms around him. A snort drew Ash's attention away from Serena and Goh; he looked over and up, finding he'd somehow missed Serena's Pangoro looming behind her. The Pokemon smirked, the stalk in his mouth flicking like a punctuation to the smile.</p><p>Serena latched onto Ash's free arm, then. "I'm so glad to see you!" she said, skipping into motion, dragging Ash, and thus Goh, after her. "You used that app I told you about to make sure you remembered, right?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah."</p><p>"He forgot to tell <i>me</i>, though, until yesterday," Goh said.</p><p>Serena clicked her tongue and paused long enough to shake her head at Ash. "You can be so <i>careless</i> Ash - what would you have done if Goh had other plans?"</p><p>"Ra boo," Raboot said, from the level of Goh's thighs; Pikachu snickered while Goh glared at his partner.</p><p>"You be quiet," he growled, shoving Raboot away from him; Raboot scowled and retorted in a few sharp syllables, while Pikachu fell over, laughing. Ash smiled himself; Raboot may still <i>look</i> like the rebellious Pokemon he was at the beginning, but their arguments had long ago lost their edge. </p><p>"Still, Ash," Serena scolded, "you need to be more careful."</p><p>"I <i>tried</i>," Ash explained. And he <i>did</i> - it was just hard to hold onto to everything all the time. </p><p>"Stop bugging him," Goh snapped. "We're here - it's <i>fine</i>. I help make sure he remembers the really important stuff, anyway."</p><p>"Well-" Serena stared at Goh for a moment, with narrowed eyes, before shrugging. "Then maybe I should call <i>them</i> the next time I want to see you," she said to Ash. She turned and resumed walking a moment later, apparently done talking. Ash and Goh followed, and the Pangoro took up the rear.</p><p>"So," Ash asked after a few moments, "I sort of - forgot if you said why you asked us out here."</p><p>"Boot," Raboot said, tugging at Goh's pant leg, causing Goh to sigh.</p><p>"Raboot wants to know if we can see a Pokemon Showcase while we're here," Goh said.</p><p>"Boo boo!" Raboot agreed, punching at the air.</p><p>Serena glanced back, smiling at the sight of Raboot's excitement. "I remember how excited my Pokemon were to see a Showcase for the first time."</p><p>"It isn't his first time," Goh replied, poking his Raboot with his toe to get him moving again. "He's been to - ten or twelve Showcases over the last eight years. Half of those have been Master Classes. Most of the videos on my phone are recorded broadcasts."</p><p>"Aww!" Serena stopped, turned, and knelt down to look Raboot in the eye. "You sound like you're quite the fan! I'll definitely make sure you get a seat at a Showcase while you're here. The season's starting in about a week, actually."</p><p>"So...why <i>are</i> we here?" Ash asked again.</p><p>Serena laughed, stepping away so she was holding Ash's hand, and could walk backward as she did so. "Is it so weird I just wanted to see you?" she asked. "It's been - what, two years since I saw you last? If you're not running around some new region while Goh looks for Pokemon they've never seen before, you're meeting up with your million other friends all over the world. For someone with no responsibilities, you've got a really crowded social calendar."</p><p>Ash shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry. It's just - one week Goh wants to go somewhere for Pokemon they still haven't caught, and then May invites us to watch a Contest she's participating in, and then Professor Burnet invites us to Kylie's birthday...you know how it is. Right, Goh?"</p><p>He looked back at Goh, who was scowling, it seemed, although he gave Ash a shaky smile when he noticed Ash looking at him.</p><p>"Yeah - we're honestly swamped," Goh said, hooking his hands behind his head. "But it's pretty easy to get us out here if you hear about a - cool Pokemon, or a festival, or-"</p><p>"Well, sure, but if I invite you out here because of a Pokemon or a festival or what, Ash would go running off the minute you arrive. <i>This</i> way, I've got some reassurance you'll stay in one place for a while before you get distracted."</p><p>Goh's scowl deepened for a moment before he shrugged. "Well, if we're supposed to go to a Pokemon Showcase, I'll keep us on track."</p><p>"Yeah!" Ash pulled away from Serena to wrap his arm around Goh's shoulders, grinning at her. "Besides, if you wanted to see us, you could always travel with us for a while."</p><p>Serena laughed even as Goh stiffened next to Ash. Serena shook her head. "No, I figured out a while ago your freewheeling lifestyle isn't for me." She punched Pangoro's arm. "Pangoro here is accustomed to a certain standard of living that you don't get traveling between Pokemon Centers, camping, and whatever hospitality you can scrounge up." Pangoro grumbled a little in protest, but it didn't sound serious. "So I'm going to stay in Kalos on the Pokemon Showcase circuit and savor whatever time I can get out of you."</p><p>The last time Ash had seen Serena, she'd been staying in a hotel, and Goh had insisted they take a room at the Pokemon Center. But Serena was more settled, now, and had an apartment in Coumarine City, large enough for a young woman and three Pokemon she preferred not to put in Pokeballs. Three humans and five Pokemon was a little crowded, but doable - and they were all friends (or so Ash thought - the few times Pangoro and Raboot had met, they <i>seemed</i> to be fighting, but he was pretty certain it was just a weird, dance-based rivalry). Goh was tense all day, however, even after Serena made them a delicious dinner. He only seemed to relax when they went to bed, sprawling bonelessly onto the mattress of Serena's second bedroom (not a spare, but Pangoro's - he had agreed to surrender his bed to the guests and sleep on the bed in the main room). The bed was technically large enough for two people to share, but slightly more difficult with a Pikachu sleeping on one of their stomachs and a Raboot nestled against the other's legs, so sleeping was crowded and warm. Not uncomfortably so - Ash had always slept well when circumstances required he and Goh share a bed, and always had to fight against the urge to sleep in when he awoke tangled with another warm body (well, three). Having spent most of the day worrying about Goh, though, Ash found the heat just atypical enough to keep him up.</p><p>After an hour or so, Ash lifted the arm laid across his stomach and clambered out of bed. Pikachu had migrated at some point in that hour, tucked between Ash and Goh, so didn't wake. Goh didn't react to being moved, and Raboot, on the far side of the bed, wasn't disturbed at all. Pangoro didn't appear to notice Ash when he slipped out of his bedroom, or as he opened the door to the small balcony that Serena had proudly showed off when they'd arrived.</p><p>Something in Ash tightened as he stepped outside, looking out over the city's nightscape, and his hands tightened around the balcony railing. Something was building, he was certain, recognizing the tension in his chest as what had kept him awake. He was about to turn, go inside to ash Goh for help - or even just wake up Pangoro - when he heard a footfall or landing from above, and jerked his head up.</p><p>A dark figure - almost black in the night, with pale spots along its elbows, knees, and above its eyes - was crouched on the overhang of Serena's balcony. And Ash finally recognized the strange feeling in his chest - in his <i>heart</i>.</p><p>"Greninja?"</p><p>"Nin," the Pokemon muttered, hopping down onto the ground next to Ash. The tone was dismissive - Ash should be familiar enough with the species to recognize a Greninja on sight.</p><p>"Well, obviously you're <i>a</i> Greninja," Ash replied, "but. Are you…" The word stuck in his throat, because Ash had released any claim on Greninja when he'd allowed him to leave.</p><p>"Gren," Greninja said, voice soft, and that was enough, as Ash threw his arms around the Pokemon that had once been taller than him, and now could duck his head so Ash could rest his chin against it. Greninja reached his arms up to hug back, letting out a low trill of "Niiiin."</p><p>"It's good to see you, too, buddy," Ash murmured. "How did you-"</p><p>"Ja nin," Greninja replied, stepping back to place his palm against Ash's heart. And of course <i>Ash</i> had sensed Greninja's presence through their bond, but learning Greninja had been relying on that bond, had been watching closely enough to know Ash was coming, left his heart light.</p><p>"After you left, I thought-"</p><p>"<i>Nin</i>ja," Greninja replied, stepping back to lean against the balcony door. Ash had been talking to the wrong people, if he thought he was that forgettable, was his assessment.</p><p>Ash felt his eyes tearing up, shaking his head as Greninja reached up to pat his head. "Thank you, I-"</p><p>"Grenin?" Greninja asked, pointing back into the apartment. "Nin greni ni ninja?"</p><p>"That's Serena's apartment," Ash replied. "We're visiting her - me and Pikachu and Goh."</p><p>"Ni ni?" Greninja asked.</p><p>"I - for a while, now," Ash said. "Close to eight years, I think."</p><p>Greninja lifted one of his eyebrows. "Gre ni," he said, tracing a shape in the air that could have been a lightning bolt. "Ni ninja."</p><p>Ash shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Goh's - they want to catch every Pokemon, so they don't mind packing up and going somewhere new every once in a while. And they said they <i>wanted</i> to stick around."</p><p>"Gre," Greninja huffed, jerking his head away from Ash.</p><p>"What?" Ash ducked down to look Greninja in the eye, putting a hand on his arm to keep him in place. "No! Goh's my friend - and they actually <i>have</i> told me I'm amazing. So don't worry about my - self-confidence. I just - it's been a while."</p><p>"Gre nin ja." And Ash found himself smiling at that, because there hadn't been a day he hadn't thought about the Pokemon who'd left him, either.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy." Ash sat on the balcony, and a moment later, Greninja joined him. He looked up at the stars, at the near-moonless night, and felt Greninja do the same next to him. He wasn't certain how long they sat there, Ash raising one knee to mirror Greninja's position, Greninja leaning forward to mirror Ash's, their breath - synchronizing, their hearts, Ash was certain, beating in time. He felt - a strange sensation in his chest, like weariness, and pleasure - pride. He wondered if that was what Greninja was feeling, and if so, what Greninja was feeling from him.</p><p>Ash felt it before Greninja stood - but remained sitting as the Pokemon rose. Greninja reached down their hand, and Ash tried to mute his disappointment as he reached back up to shake.</p><p>"I guess - you've still got stuff to do?"</p><p>"Nin." There was an odd hesitance to Greninja's agreement, but their moment of unity had broken, and Ash was too tired to explore it. Greninja dragged Ash up by his shoulders and hugged him again. "Gre," Greninja promised, and Ash found a smile back on his face.</p><p>"Yeah. Goh's Raboot wants to see more Showcases, so I'll visit more - I promise."</p><p>"Nin<i>ja</i>," Greninja agreed, before leaping up to the floor above, and then higher up. </p><p>And Ash, now that the electrifying sensation of their bond was fading, stumbled back inside, and back to bed. When Ash pushed him, Goh shifted enough for Ash to climb back into bed, and then flopped back on top of him, without a change in his breathing, opening his eyes, or any other indication of having woken. Without the tension of sensing Greninja's presence, Ash could relish the warmth of the three other bodies and drift off to sleep.</p><p>He woke to a kick to his kidney - an errant jab that was an inevitable part of sharing a bed with Raboot, and rolled over to find only the Raboot was still in bed, sprawled out in the space Goh had previously taken.</p><p>"Morning," Ash muttered. Raboot, himself half-awake, grunted and rolled away from Ash, kicking at the empty air on that side of the bed, instead. Ash clambered out of bed and wandered into the main space, where Goh was leaning against Serena's kitchen counter, sipping at a massive mug of coffee; Goh smiled at Ash over the rim.</p><p>Ash grinned in response, joining Goh, feeling his grin widen when Goh handed him a mug of sweetened tea.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"My pleasure," Goh replied, ducking back to his drink, cheeks flushed.</p><p>Pikachu took that moment to bound around Pangoro's couch and poke Ash's ankle. "Pika-pi pi pika pi kachu."</p><p>"Oh!" Ash set his cup aside and knelt down to pick up Pikachu. "Yeah, do you know who I saw last night?"</p><p>"Last night?" Goh's smile slipped as he glanced toward the door. "Did you go somewhere?"</p><p>"Oh - no." Ash set Pikachu down on the counter before waving at the balcony door. "I couldn't sleep, really - but it turned out my old Greninja was trying to find me."</p><p>"Greninja? Really?" Goh slumped against the counter, pouting in the way he always did when he failed to catch something. "You could have woken me up."</p><p>"He's not a wild Pokemon," Ash said. "And he's got an important job to do, anyway. We were just catching up."</p><p>"Absolutely not!" When Ash spun, startled, he would have knocked his cup off the counter, except for Pikachu's quick reflexes. Serena, dressed in a fluffy bathrobe designed to mimic a shiny Sylveon, was crossing from her bedroom (her Sylveon weaving between her feet, ribbons trailing along her legs). Even as she glowered at Ash, Serena paused to scratch her dozing Pangoro's ears. "I invited you here, so you aren't allowed to disappear to hang out with anyone else."</p><p>"I was talking about Greninja - he visited me last night."</p><p>"Ohh," Serena cooed. "I would have thought he'd want to stick around and meet Goh." She tapped a Pokeball on a belt hanging over the couch, releasing her-</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me your Braixen evolved?" Ash demanded, scrambling around the counter to get a closer look. He looked back at Goh, expecting to see Goh pulling out his camera to document a Kalos Pokemon that still eluded him. Instead, Goh was watching Serena, eyes narrow, biting his lip in a familiar pout.</p><p>"It just happened last week, so we decided to make it a surprise," Serena replied, shrugging. She looked past Ash's shoulder, frowning briefly, before turning back to him with a smile. "So - surprise?"</p><p>"You said she was sleeping last night," Ash accused, reaching out to brush his hands along the fur on the Delphox's chest.</p><p>"She was," Serena protested, grabbing and squeezing Delphox's hand before heading to the kitchen. "Is there any coffee for me?"</p><p>"S - sure," Goh agreed.</p><p>"Rrraaaa." Yawning, Raboot stepped out of Pangoro's bedroom, ambling in Goh's direction. He paused halfway along, examining the Delphox, before dismissing her and completing his trip to his partner's side. He tugged at Goh's shorts, reaching up for his cup. Goh lifted it out of Raboot's reach, giving Raboot a familiar scowl.</p><p>"No. Coffee makes you hyper," Goh said. "It's like you're a Scorbunny all over again."</p><p>"Boo Boot!" Raboot protested.</p><p>"Aww. I've never seen a Scorbunny before." Serena crouched down to Raboot's level, holding out a hand toward him. "I bet you were really cute."</p><p>Raboot let go of Goh's shorts. "A - Ra ra," he replied, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking away, fur on his cheeks reddening. Goh scowled, looking away from Raboot.</p><p>"Well - obviously. But he's really cool, now, right?"</p><p>"A - Boo boot," Raboot replied, eyeing the Delphox, Sylveon, and Pangoro. "Rabo ra boot."</p><p>Goh's expression darkened, frown deepening as he took a slow draught of his coffee. "You always complain when I show people pictures of you, but as long as a pretty girl asks-"</p><p>"Aww. You think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"I-" Goh's face darkened all at once, scowling as he folded his arms and jerked his head down (Ash had mentioned, once, it made him look like Raboot, and both of them had blushed so intensely they had refused to look directly at Ash for nearly an hour). "You keep winning Showcases, so you can't exactly be ugly."</p><p>"Wow, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Serena teased, sliding over to poke Goh's shoulder.</p><p>Goh's glower deepened, suggesting Ash was going to have to step in to keep him from yelling at Serena.</p><p>"Hey, we're actually pretty hungry," Ash said. "Is there food around here, or are we going out for Kalosian pastries?"</p><p>"Pi-pika!" Pikachu chimed in, a vote for pastries, while Raboot tugged at Goh's shorts again.</p><p>Serena quirked an eyebrow at Ash before shrugging. "If you two can get yourself presentable, we can go out for any type of pastry you want.</p><p>"Pi pi chu!" Pikachu cheered. Goh, however, looked unimpressed, until he saw the muted smile on Raboot's face, and made a similar expression in response.</p><p>After breakfast, Goh declared he wanted to go hunt for Pokemon. When Serena asked if Ash would help her with training, Goh had scowled, but headed off without complaint, although only after promising to meet them for dinner.</p><p>Ash spent the rest of the morning watching pieces of Serena's routines, discussing how to improve on the moves that made up those routines (and discovering during her talk of move appeal that somewhere down the line, she and May had started talking, trading tips on moves and arguing over whether Contests or Showcases were superior). And then they had lunch.</p><p>"Goh doesn't like me, do they?" Serena asked, poking at her salad idly.</p><p>Ash shrugged as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. He couldn't be sure - Goh's moods could be strange, and while he never complained, he did get moody around Serena a lot. "No idea."</p><p>"It's not like - I'm trying to upset them," Serena said, circling her fork along her plate. "I try to be nice - and their <i>Pokemon</i> like me. I think."</p><p>"Raboot might," Ash agreed. "Or he might just be buttering you up to get tips on beating Pangoro in a dance-off. He's a conman - used to make a living helping a litter of Snickit steal food from local vendors - so don't trust him just because he gets all - blushy around you."</p><p>"And what's he using <i>you</i> for?" Serena asked.</p><p>"Oh, Raboot likes <i>me</i>," Ash replied, grinning at Serena. "It's you I'm not certain about."</p><p>"So what about Goh?" Serena repeated. "What's up with them?"</p><p>Ash shrugged. "I don't know. You two have a lot in common - it should be easy for you two to get along."</p><p>Serena's fork stilled on the plate as she leaned toward Ash, eyes narrowing as she examined him. He shifted, uncomfortable, as she stared at him for more than a few seconds.</p><p>"What?" Ash demanded. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>Serena shook her head. "No, sorry. I was just thinking - you think we have a lot in common?"</p><p>"I mean...you're both really driven and enthusiastic about your dreams."</p><p>"And we both ended up traveling with you," Serena mused, fork tapping against the plate in an irregular pattern. After a minute or so of quiet, she looked up at Ash. "Goh's Raboot - he likes dancing, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. One time, he kept wandering off, and Goh eventually found him teaching some other Pokemon to dance-"</p><p>"Hm," Serena replied, before offering Ash a sweet smile. "How do you think Goh would feel about performing in a Pokemon Showcase?"</p><p>Goh's feelings weren't immediately clear, but Raboot, who shoved his hands into his pockets, giving Goh only a brief glance from under the ruff around his neck, was a little more obvious - excited by the prospect, but uncertain whether he'd be allowed to have it.</p><p>"I can use a <i>little</i> pull to get the schedules shuffled around - I bet Frances would love to get her performance bumped back a week or so, she's got a Muk that's still a little out of sync with the rest of her team. And I could help you practice!" Serena was grinning at Goh, while Raboot edged closer to his partner, elbowing Goh's thigh in a way that could be taken as casual if you weren't used to the Pokemon's restrained way of communicating.</p><p>Goh bit his lip. "I'm not really 'princess' material," he said at last. "Just because I'm not a - boy, exactly, doesn't make me a <i>girl</i>."</p><p>"Well, lucky for you they got rid of that 'girls-only' rule two years ago," Serena replied. "I could even help you with your outfit - I'm sort of handy when it comes to Showcase costumes." </p><p>Goh's gaze darted to his Raboot, who was leaning heavily on his leg, and Goh's shoulders slumped a little - a sign whatever his feelings were, he didn't see a way out of it. "Sure. Do you think I could do it with just Raboot, or should I get other Pokemon?"</p><p>"Ra ra boo ra boot!" Raboot immediately chimed in, by his gestures, referring to Goh's Scyther and - Marowak, possibly.</p><p>Goh smiled down at his partner, genuine, even <i>if</i> he didn't really want to participate in the Showcase. "Sure. Let's ask them, and you can tell me your ideas for our performance."</p><p>"Plus we should go over some of the more common Theme Performances so you can brush up on any skills you might need," Serena added. Come on - I'll show you!"</p><p>Goh's expression as Serena pushed him onto the couch and pulled out her phone was a little lost - he glanced at Ash, raising his eyebrows, possibly in a plea for help. Ash just shrugged; he'd never gotten too much into a lot of the details of preparation for Showcases outside of the training with moves and choreography - Showcases being for girls, Ash hadn't invested a lot of thought into doing well at it. And whether or not Goh was feeling overwhelmed, Serena <i>was</i> a regular competitor in the Master Class tournaments; she probably knew best.</p><p>However, the practicing and preparation made the next few days a little lonely - of course Ash had Pikachu and his other Pokemon to train with, but it seemed ironic it was <i>Serena</i> who'd gotten distracted with some new project, leaving <i>Ash</i> on his own. Serena spent what little time she wasn't devoting to coaching Goh working on a costume she was <i>incredibly</i> secretive about. Ash tried to imagine what Serena might be making for Goh, but he couldn't picture anything other than a puffy pink dress, which seemed - unlike Goh, somehow, and his description of that left Pikachu giggling helplessly, so probably wasn't what she was making.</p><p>So Ash was managing, seeing Goh and Serena only at mealtimes, Goh sleeping more heavily than he usually did, so even their occasional late-night talks were on hold.</p><p>Raboot, of course, was full of energy, and seeing him in a good mood helped put things in perspective. He couldn't fault Goh for working hard to make his partner happy, not when Ash would do the same for Pikachu (not that Pikachu would want to perform in a Showcase - as creative as he could be, he preferred thinking on his feet, showing off his <i>strength</i>, not doing things to be flashy).</p><p>Which left…</p><p>Greninja.</p><p>Ash was certain Greninja was still in town, even if he hadn't seen the Pokemon again. Pikachu seemed unconcerned, even if Ash could tell he was - not exactly missing Greninja, but nostalgic for their time together. He worried, briefly, that there was one of those roots somewhere in the city, and that they were in danger, but on reflection realized Greninja wouldn't have left the problem alone this long.</p><p>Without a clear idea of what was happening, though, Ash tried not to worry about it. </p><p>Ash was awoken the day of the Showcase by Raboot shaking Goh awake. Raboot was unapologetic as he forced Goh through his morning routine, even though the Showcase wasn't until later in the day. Serena watched these antics from her kitchen counter, smiling at Ash when he joined her.</p><p>"That Raboot's pretty pushy, isn't he?" she asked.</p><p>"He's just - enthusiastic, when he gets fired up about something. He and Goh have been through a lot together."</p><p>"Hm. Seems like the two of your have a lot in common," Serena said.</p><p>"Me and Goh? Sure."</p><p>"You and <i>Raboot</i>," Serena clarified, pushing herself away from the counter before Ash could ask what she meant by <i>that</i>. "You don't need to be there <i>that</i> early," she said to Raboot. "But it wouldn't hurt to try getting over there in the next hour or so. You can try to get a feel for the space, if you like."</p><p>"I bet Raboot would like that, wouldn't you?" Goh asked, crouching next to the Pokemon.</p><p>"Raboo!" Raboot punched the air, enthused enough not to be embarrassed to be seen as so, before pushing Goh to finish getting ready, until at last he collected his outfit, sealed in a black garment bag.</p><p>The last thing Goh did before leaving was handing Ash a Pokeball. "Can you take care of Intellion? They want to watch, too."</p><p>"Absolutely!" Ash agreed. "And good luck!"</p><p>"Thanks," Goh replied, turning hurriedly. "I'll see you afterwards."</p><p>"And we'll celebrate you winning a key!" Ash declared.</p><p>Serena slowed down a little once Goh was gone, but not by much - cleaning up and collecting her Pokemon so they could leave.</p><p>"So," she said as they left her building to head to the Coumarine City arena, "I think they're going to do well today. Presuming the Theme Performance isn't baking. Goh and their Pokemon all have been working really hard."</p><p>"Of course they did!" Ash agreed. "Raboot's really excited, and Goh - they'd do pretty much anything for him. Like you would for Pangoro, or Sylveon - or Delphox! I'm still pretty pumped she finally evolved."</p><p>"Pi<i>ka</i>chu!" Pikachu chimed in agreement.</p><p>"So am I," Serena said. "I thought it might never happen for a while - I think I was pushing her because I had this whole idea of what we needed. I couldn't make <i>her</i> evolve to be what I wanted for myself, you know? And after I let go of that - let myself be content with her as she was for a while - we both grew, and she evolved."</p><p>"Wow. That's really cool," Ash said, hugging Pikachu to himself. "I'm glad you worked all that out."</p><p>Serena nodded. "So. I keep only getting - snapshots of what you're up to lately. And I <i>know</i>, I could have gotten all these questions answered already if I hadn't spent all my time helping Goh."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I bet they really appreciate it."</p><p>"Eh," Serena replied with a shrug. "Their Raboot's happy - that's all that matters." She grinned, suddenly. "So come on - tell me what you've been up to!"</p><p>They talked most of the way to the arena, where, close to an hour early, they had their choice of seats, claiming those six or seven rows back, which Serena said were the best view. Ash released Goh's Intellion, who immediately slumped down into the seat next to him, so that it was almost impossible to tell there was anyone in the seat until you were right on top of them. Ash settled Pikachu in his lap, and Serena released Sylveon, who settled on her lap, ribbons tangled around Serena's wrists.</p><p>Trying to calm <i>her</i> nerves.</p><p>Ash put a hand on Serena's arm; she was smiling when she looked over at him, but Sylveon's ribbons were still wrapped around her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Just a little nervous," Serena said. "Goh really wants to do well for Raboot's sake - he'll be really disappointed if he doesn't get to perform."</p><p>"Well don't worry," Ash promised. "Goh won't let Raboot down - and then we'll get to see their performance."</p><p>Serena smiled, a twitch of her lips. “You have a lot of faith in them, huh?” she asked.</p><p>“Goh’s pretty amazing,” Ash replied. “They work really hard - and want to support their partners, too.” He realized a moment later how that sounded, and hurriedly added, “not that you don’t support your partners - I still remember how hard you worked to help Sylveon be comfortable with performing like she wanted to. That was pretty amazing - I even used what I remembered from you to help Goh with their Sobble before they evolved into Intellion.”</p><p>He looked to Serena, who was still smiling, at least. She leaned into Ash’s side to squeeze his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m glad I could help,” she said before settling back in her seat. “And I’m glad the two of you found each other. I know you’ve got Pikachu, but you need people around, too. And…” She pushed herself down in her seat, as Sylveon squeezed her wrists. “They seem to understand you really well - better than I ever did, anyway.”</p><p>“What?” Ash protested. “No, you were a great friend!”</p><p>“I never said I wasn’t. Just, it’s hard to understand you without being as passionate about Pokemon like you are. Or having a - big goal, like yours.” She shook her head. “When I met you, I thought being a ‘Pokemon master’ meant winning the Kalos league. Or - all the leagues, maybe. I thought there was a finish line, that you’d be done with it someday. I bet Goh never thought that.”</p><p>Ash shrugged, finding it a little hard to follow what Serena meant - except that she was glad Goh was his friend, a sentiment Ash could agree with.</p><p>It wasn’t much longer before the Showcase began. As the house lights dimmed, Serena sat up straighter, stroking Sylveon’s head absent-mindedly. She was watching the other competitors with a critical eye; she would be facing them later in the season herself. Ash wasn’t certain what she was looking for - everyone looked pretty, their Pokemon healthy and enthusiastic.</p><p>And then Goh appeared.</p><p>He was dressed in red, white, and black, in colors that matched Raboot’s coat. His red shirt was loose, with sleeves that split into wide black stripes dangling past his fingers. The back of the shirt continued and narrowed like a tail, darkening to black at the tip. He wore dark leggings and red-toed boots that Ash would bet had yellow soles to match Raboot’s. He wore a white hood with ears that almost looked like Raboot’s, and a wide gold band to hold his hair back. When Goh turned his head toward the host, Ash saw a dark line along Goh’s back.</p><p>Serena nudged Ash, jerking his attention away from Goh.</p><p>“What do you think?” Serena asked. “I tried to work with them, but I’m not sure if I got the effect they wanted.”</p><p>She clearly <i>had</i>, if the intended effect had been to make Goh look captivating - sleek and slightly more athletic than Goh actually was, the trailing sleeves and tail drawing the eye as Goh moved.</p><p>“They look - amazing,” Ash murmured. “I don’t think you could have done much better.”</p><p>“Hmph,” Serena replied. “I <i>could</i> have done better, but I appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>Ash didn’t quite hear her, still watching Goh, who was standing tall in his outfit, but tense. Ash felt a twist of worry, so followed his gut when it made a suggestion.</p><p>“Do your best, Goh!” he shouted over the crowd. “You look awesome!”</p><p>Goh’s face flushed, but he kept his posture steady.</p><p>The announcer explained the rules, and introduced the Theme Performance:</p><p>Pokemon trivia.</p><p>Between Raboot’s enthusiasm and Goh’s breadth of knowledge, they steamrolled their opponents, securing a place in the Freestyle Performance.</p><p>Ash couldn’t later recall the other performances, only eager to see the routine Goh had prepared with such secrecy. He realized he was almost vibrating with excitement when Pikachu gave a drawn-out “chuu” in complaint.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ash murmured, eyes fixed on the stage.</p><p>He forgot most of that exchange when Goh stepped out onto the stage. He and Raboot took the lead, with Scyther and Marowak trailing behind. He was moving smoothly, likely buoyed by his success in the first round, and when he stopped at the front of the stage, ready to begin, he scanned the crowd quickly, pausing, it seemed, when he saw Ash.</p><p>Scyther and Marowak stopped a step behind Goh and Raboot, and for a moment they were all still as the music, a song with a hard, sharp rhythm, began.</p><p>Scyther and Marowak leapt to the side in unison, and on landing, Scyther began an exaggerated Swords Dance, blades swinging in a hypnotic pattern, while Marowak performed a similar motion with his bone club. Raboot and Goh charged toward them - Raboot toward Scyther and Goh toward Marowak - and each executed a leap to land just within reach of the spinning weapons. Ash gasped almost in time with the rest of the audience as Raboot and Goh, moving in tandem, ducked and spun under the twin Swords Dances. Ash couldn't say how long the display went on, as the performance kept him transfixed in place, gaze rested on Goh as he dodged the swinging club.</p><p>The four performers abruptly froze, blades fixed on either side of Raboot’s shoulders, and bone just above Goh’s. Scyther and Marowak jerked their weapons back, voices melding in harmony with the music while Raboot and Goh spun in place and charged toward each other, their poses and movement identical except for the ground sparking under Raboot’s feet.</p><p>Instead of colliding, they passed each other and leapt toward the Pokemon on the side - now Goh toward Scyther and Raboot Marowak. Each hopped back, this time slightly out of time, to avoid Raboot’s Flame Charge and Goh’s mimicking of that movement. Almost immediately, Scyther lunged at Goh with an X-Scissor, blades slicing through the air in a cross, and Marowak charged Raboot with a Bone Rush. Goh and Raboot each dropped, spinning on the ground under the attacks as Scyther and Marowak leapt over Goh and Raboot. Raboot then kicked off the ground, a massive Bounce that nearly took him to the ceiling of the arena. Scyther raised their blades, crossed, and Marowak their club, each glowing to illuminate the stadium with dazzling sunlight as Raboot soared upward.</p><p>Scyther’s wings blurred into motion, creating a Razor Wind into which Marowak breathed a powerful Flamethrower. Before the fire was caught by the wind, Goh leapt through the gathering wind himself, tail and sleeves trailing behind him, and landed in the center of what quickly became a fiery whirlwind, gaps within the fire allowing only occasional glimpses of him.</p><p>Just at the apex of his jump, Raboot began to spin rapidly, kicking out mud as he fell, a tight circle that slapped into the ring of fire, extinguishing it just as he fell, angling himself to land on Goh’s shoulders, one foot resting on each, Goh stumbling under the weight before catching himself just as the music ended.</p><p>Ash was on his feet, cheering, almost immediately, and while no one else sounded quite as excited, people were applauding.</p><p>Goh came in second, but he was grinning, flushed from the exertion, when Ash found him at the entrance to the performers’ space. Raboot was bouncing in place, openly grinning, and threw up a hand, letting out a triumphant “Boot!” when he saw Ash and Serena.</p><p>“You were amazing!” Ash cheered, grabbing Goh in a celebratory hug. Goh was still smiling, flushed when Ash pulled away, but left one arm looped around Ash’s waist as he turned to Serena.</p><p>“How was I?” Goh asked. “In your professional opinion?”</p><p>“Technically, there were a few flaws," Serena replied. "But a solid performance. But like I told you, your routine is a little - outre. Showcase audiences like flashy moves - even if your performance is technically harder, they’d rather vote for something pretty. You did way better than I did my first time, so I'd say you did well.”</p><p>Goh tightened his grip around Ash’s waist. “But <i>you</i> liked it, right, Ash?”</p><p>“Yeah! The way you and Raboot were totally in sync was amazing. And dancing around to avoid the Swords Dance - it takes nerves of steel! And your outfit made you look-“ Ash paused a moment to pick the right word before deciding on, “breathtaking.”</p><p>“B - breathtaking?” Goh sputtered, face going from merely flushed to nearly glowing.</p><p>“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, so yeah,” Ash replied with a shrug.</p><p>“I-“ Gou glanced to the side, eyes widening suddenly, before his gaze dropped. Ash followed Goh’s look, surprised to find Serena had vanished.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ash asked, realizing only belatedly his description might have been a little embarrassing. “I didn’t mean to - upset you-“</p><p>“I’m not <i>upset</i>,” Goh said. “Just - you need to warn someone before you call them <i>breathtaking</i>.”</p><p>As Goh still seemed unsteady, Ash guided him toward a set of nearby benches to sit. Raboot and Pikachu seemed to be hanging back, but as long as they weren’t in trouble, Ash felt comfortable setting them aside.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Ash tried again. “I would have said you look really cool, or handsome, except I wouldn’t want you to think I don’t normally think that, so-“</p><p>“You think I’m <b>handsome</b>?” Goh squeaked.</p><p>“Yeah, most of the time,” Ash replied. “Sorry - is that weird?”</p><p>“I.” Goh’s mouth opened and closed a few times, soundlessly, before he managed, “I wouldn’t call someone handsome if I didn’t, uh. Like them.”</p><p>“Oh. Would you say <i>I’m</i> handsome?” Ash asked, suddenly curious. </p><p>Goh was still flushed, down to his neck, as he let his head drop, hands between his knees. “...maybe,” he muttered. “If you - were telling me I was handsome because you liked <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Ash squinted as he tried to follow Goh’s logic, before deciding he needed to take a direct approach. “Are you saying you like <i>me</i>?” he asked. “Like in a - dating sort of way. Because that’s what it sounds like you’re talking about.”</p><p>“...Yes,” Goh replied. “For a - while.”</p><p>“You could have mentioned it before,” Ash said, feeling a little foolish as he considered exactly what counted as ‘a while’. Goh had edged away from him slightly, so Ash slid closer until they were nearly pressed against each other. “I could have done something about it if I’d known.”</p><p>“Something?” Goh asked, sounding slightly dazed.</p><p>“Like a date,” Ash replied. “Although I don’t know what we could do on a date - we spend a lot of our time together already.”</p><p>“A date,” Goh said.</p><p>“Yeah-“ Ash turned to Goh, who looked a little pale. He felt a little swoop in his chest, worried he’d made a misstep. “You said you liked me in a dating way, right? Since I like <i>you</i>, I thought we could try it. Dates and stuff. Kissing, maybe. I’ve been kissed, but I’ve never really kissed anyone.” Goh’s face was creeping back to bright red, and when he realized Ash was looking, ducked his head out of the way. Ash leaned back, worried that he'd overstepped. "We don't - I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with-"</p><p>"No, I'm-" Goh lunged for Ash's hands, grabbing them in his, looking at Ash's face for the first time in a few minutes. "I'd like to - go on dates. Ki - I haven't kissed anyone, either." He smiled, shakily. "But are you - do you?" He looked uncertain, like when he'd asked Ash if they could be friends, when they'd been friends for days already.</p><p>"Of course," Ash replied, smiling as sincerely as he could. "You're my best human friend, and you probably know me better than anyone else, and - you're amazing. And breathtaking, even if I didn't notice it much before, because you told me you look terrible in fancy clothing."</p><p>"I <i>do</i>!" Goh protested.</p><p>Ash shook his head and grinned at Goh. "Well, you looked great in your costume."</p><p>Goh ducked his head. "Well, I think you're handsome, too - and I bet if Srena made you a Showcase costume, <i>you'd</i> be breathtaking."</p><p>"That." Ash felt the composure he'd kept through the conversation slip, as his face grew hot. How did you respond to something like that? "Thank you?"</p><p>Goh was quiet a moment before he started laughing, hitching giggles as he fell sideways onto Ash. "Thank you?" he repeated, snickering.</p><p>"I don't know - I've never thought about what to say if someone said something like that to me!" Ash protested.</p><p>"No, it's fine," Goh wheezed. "You're just - fantastic, you know that?"</p><p>"You, too," Ash replied, and Goh went quiet again.</p><p>"Pika <i>pii</i>ka." Pikachu, apparently bored with letting Ash and Goh have a moment to themselves, scampered forward to tug at Ash's pant leg - allegedly starving, even though he'd had more breakfast than he usually did before competitions, where he actually did something.</p><p>"Ra," Raboot added as he ambled up to Goh, less plaintive even if he was more justified. So Ash stood, waiting for Goh to join him, and made for the entrance. After a few moments, Ash felt something brush his hand; looking back, he saw Goh, head down, one hand drifting near Ash's own.</p><p>Ash grinned and reached back to take Goh's hand - it might not be unusual for one of them to grab the other's hand to stick together or hurry the other along, but doing so with <i>intent</i>, walking side by side because they just wanted to be near each other, was better. Walking leisurely instead of running to where they needed to be, Ash had the chance to relish the contact.</p><p>Rather than rush and bring the moment to an end, Ash guided them to a stand that sold crepes, getting a sweet strawberry one for Pikachu and chocolate for Raboot, and a cheesy one for him and Goh to share.</p><p>But they couldn't delay their return to Serena's apartment forever, and they eventually arrived, Ash knocking before using the spare key Serena had given him. Serena was sitting at her kitchen table with Pangoro and Delphox - the latter two drinking some sort of milk while she sipped at a mug of tea. Sylveon was lapping at a bowl that by Ash's recollection contained black coffee. Serena grinned and waved at Ash and Goh.</p><p>"Hey - everything alright?"</p><p>"We're great - right, Goh?"</p><p>Goh's face was slightly pink, gaze fixed on their joined hands. Ash gave him a reassuring smile before tugging him into the apartment and toward the kitchen. </p><p>"Is there any tea left?" Ash asked.</p><p>"You'll need to put water on," Serena replied. </p><p>Ash nodded and began fumbling around for the kettle and the tea, until Serena asked, "Soo, did you have a nice talk? Things seemed a little serious when I left."</p><p>Ash glanced as his and Goh's joined hands, uncertain what it was appropriate to share.</p><p>Goh, however, had no such confusion, as he lifted their joined hands. "Ash said he wants to be my boyfriend," he said, preening a little as he twisted their hands around. </p><p>Serena's smile quirked up at the edge, almost as if she wanted to laugh. "That's not <i>entirely</i> a surprise," she said, "given the way he was staring at you the entire time you were on stage." She sipped at her tea, gaze darting to Ash. "I'm guessing you two dating isn't a big secret or anything."</p><p>"No?" Ash asked. "I mean - we'd probably need to go on a <i>date</i> before I'd say we're <b>dating</b>, but i <i>do</i> want to be Goh's boyfriend." He tugged their hands closer to him, without much reason except that it made him feel a little more grounded.</p><p>Serena shook her head, expression softening. "Good. You two don't deserve feeling like you should hide. And anyone who knows the <i>both</i> of you ought to be happy for you." She suddenly slapped her palms against the table. "Now! How about celebratory maracons?" Ash wasn't entirely clear if the macarons were celebrating Goh coming in second at the Showcase, or Ash and Goh deciding to date, but they were delicious, so he decided not to pry. </p><p>When they finally went to bed, there was an odd moment where Goh stared at the bed they'd shared for the last week, cheeks dark.</p><p>Rather than let Goh flounder, Ash stepped up next to him, rested his chin on Goh's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around Goh's waist. "I like sharing a bed with you," he said. "We don't need to - worry about anything else until we decide to."</p><p>Some of the tension in Goh's stance eased as he looked sidelong at Ash, smiling. "Yeah, that's - let's go to bed."</p><p>Despite his declaration, Ash was buzzing as he tried to go to sleep - and he blamed it on the sudden shift in his life that it took him an hour to recognize the sensation, and to slip out of bed and out onto Serena's balcony.</p><p>Greninja was perched on the balcony, visible even from inside, and smiled at Ash when he appeared.</p><p>"Nin gre," he said.</p><p>"Sorry," Ash replied. "I've been dealing with some other stuff, so I didn't - realize you were looking for me."</p><p>"Ninja," Greninja said, shrugging, unconcerned.</p><p>Ash tried to gauge Greninja's feelings, but found it hard to see past his own lightness, the buzz under his skin (so it wasn't just Greninja making him feel that way). "Are you leaving again?"</p><p>Greninja held out a hand, wavering his palm. "Ja. Gre-nin." In a bit. For a little while.</p><p>Ash felt a flutter in his chest. "You're - are you coming <i>back</i>?"</p><p>"Gre," Greninja replied, hopping down from the railing, holding out his hand. If Ash wanted.</p><p>"Of <i>course</i> I'd want you back," Ash said, fervent, grabbing Greninja's hand between his. "Is that why you were looking for me? To tell me that?"</p><p>Greninja stepped back, gaze darting away. Nervous. <i>Guilty</i>?</p><p>"What are you-?"</p><p>Greninja was silent in response, quiet for a minute or so before speaking up. "Ninja gren greninja," he said.</p><p>"Serena? Why - didn't she tell me you wanted to see me?"</p><p>"Nin," Greninja replied, shrugging.</p><p>"But why keep it a secret? If I'd known-"</p><p>"Greninja," Greninja replied. "Gre nin ninja gren ninja nin nin."</p><p>"I don't…" Ash shook his head. Whatever their bond, he hadn't thought Greninja could connect with Ash across the continents that had separated them, and certainly not enough to be...worried about Ash. "You felt - what, exactly?"</p><p>"Grenin," Greninja replied, and Ash's thoughts-</p><p>Paused.</p><p>Because what Greninja had felt while Ash was half the world away from him was that Ash had fallen in love.</p><p>Ash slumped down, sitting cross-legged on the balcony while looking up at - his Pokemon (soon, someday, if Ash would have him, asked as if there was any question of that). "You - felt that?" he asked, still feeling a little shaky. "I didn't-" He'd known, of course, that he loved Goh - nearly as constant a companion as Pikachu, by now. But the rest had been slower, and nothing he'd thought to mention until he'd realized Goh might have been worried about how Ash felt.</p><p>"Nin," Greninja replied, putting a hand over his own heart. "Gre nin," he added, which Ash didn't doubt - Pikachu hadn't seemed surprised at the evolution of Ash's and Goh's relationship. But it still didn't explain what Greninja had hoped to accomplish, lurking around Coumarine but not around Ash-</p><p>"Were - you spying on <i>Goh</i>?" Ash demanded.</p><p>Greninja ducked his head, pulling his hands in to himself - embarrassed, a little ashamed. "Nin," he murmured, before straightening back up. "Gre nin nin ja-gre, gren ninja grenin."</p><p>And with that, Greninja's interest in whether anyone made sure Ash knew how amazing he was made a little more sense - judging Goh against whatever standards Greninja thought Ash deserved. Ash considered scolding Greninja - except this came from a place of love, a care Greninja had carried for Ash even given their years apart.</p><p>And in any case, the revelation left Ash curious.</p><p>"So...how do they measure up? Goh, I mean. Are they good enough for me?"</p><p>"Gren," Greninja huffed. Ash had good taste, but he and Goh <i>deserved</i> each other - a sort of exasperated assessment Ash had heard from people talking about them being <i>friends</i>. "Ninn-ja."</p><p>Ash grinned. "As long as you approve," he said, and Greninja rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Gre nin ninja," he muttered, before stepping in to hug Ash - brief, an expression of fondness, but also a goodbye.</p><p>And Ash grinned even as Greninja left, mostly because of Greninja's final assessment.</p><p>Of course he approved - he could <i>feel</i> how much Ash cared for Goh.</p><p>Ash was still smiling when he returned to bed, finding Goh sitting up, arm looped around his knees. Goh smiled at Ash - fond, gentle.</p><p>"Were you saying good-bye to Greninja?" he asked.</p><p>"See you soon, actually," Ash replied, climbing in next to Goh, who flopped down, stretching one arm over Ash's waist. "He's - almost done with all the stuff he had to do in Kalos and wants to join up with me again."</p><p>"I don't blame him," Goh murmured. "If <i>we</i> had to go our separate ways-"</p><p>"No," Ash said, sliding down the headboard so he was laying down, reaching out a hand to trail it through Goh's hair. "That isn't going to happen. You're-" he yawned, the day's excitement finally catching up to him. "Stuck with me."</p><p>"Stuck with you, huh?" Goh asked, sounding amused. "I can live with that."</p><p>"Good," Ash continued, grabbing Goh's arm to tug it up across his chest. Pikachu took the opening to flop onto Ash's stomach, and he heard vague grumbling before Raboot sprawled across his legs.</p><p>And the gentle, casual intimacy of sharing a bed with Goh had always helped Ash sleep well, but this was, somehow, better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>